Bloody Gamepieces
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Two years after taking over the empire. The gang decides to meet for a reunion. Unknown to them though, a plot is brewing. Spinning them into a goose chase. With two new additions and others on the way, can they win the game?
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi Moshi! This is the sequel to 'Love and Little Blood-Suckers' so please review. **

**Momoko POV.**

I look up from my book when Masahiro walks in from a meeting.

"How'd it go?" I ask and hug him.

"Pretty well. I wish I didn't have to leave you so much though." He replies and kisses me gently.

"A letter came for you." I say and hand him a white envelope with a yellow insignia. I know it's from Naman just by looking at it.

"Ahh, I've been expecting this. Naman sure has timing." Masahiro says and opens it quickly.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Matters concerning you, Miyako, Usagi and Kyoko. The next blue moon is coming up soon." He sighs.

"You're still under orders." I conclude.

"Yes. It's hard to believe it's been two years." Masahiro says with a chuckle. I chuckle with him, time passes so quickly when you're busy. We haven't heard a lot from the others so we don't know what they've been up to. All we know is that Kyoko and Hiroshi have a daughter Rosalie and Miyako and Raiden have a son named Misao.

"True. We should get everyone together sometime." I suggest and he smiles.

"Yeah. Why don't we get in touch with everyone?" He says and gets his phone.

**Masahiro POV**

I dial Raiden's number first and hold my phone up to my ear.

_"Moshi Moshi, Masahiro!" _He greets cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa, Raiden." I reply.

_"Why'd you call us so early in the morning?"_ He says.

"Oh. Gomenasai. I was calling because Momoko and I thought it was time everyone got together for a little reunion." I reply.

_"That's a great idea! But where will we be meeting?" _He asks.

"Most likely back to Vampire Manor. But we want everyone to weigh in." I say.

_"Okay then. Keep us posted then." _Raiden says. I hear crying in the background. _"I have to go take care of Misao. I'll talk later, bye!" _And hangs up. He's definitely getting to be more grown-up. All of us are so busy we don't know it. But we've all changed.

**That's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Takashi POV**

_"Riinngg…Riinnngg.." _The phone goes off again. I grab it off its rest, it hasn't stopped all day.

"Hola?" I answer, a little irritated.

_"Hey, Takashi. It's Masahiro. Why do you sound irritated?" _ Masahiro's voice comes over the other end.

"Oh. Sorry. It's because the phone hasn't stopped ringing all day. What's the reason for calling though?" I say.

_"Momoko and I wanted a reunion. So we're making plans for all of us to meet back at Vampire Manor." _He says. I smile.

"I'll make sure to tell Cupcake, she'll love it. When is it?" I ask.

_"In Three days." _He replies.

"Alrighty then. I have to go before one of the advisors sees. Bye!" I say and hang up as George walks in. I really have to get rid of these advisors since I can run my division correctly.

**Kaoru POV**

"Kaoru~!" Takashi says and hugs me from behind.

"Takashi, I just finished working out! What is it?" I ask.

"The gangs' reuniting in three days at Vampire Manor." He announces. I smile and fist-pump.

"YES! Finally!" I cheer and run up the stairs to our room with Takashi on my heels.

"Oi! Wait for me!" He says. I stick my tongue out.

"Do I have to?!" I pout sarcastically and he smirks.

**Please review! Ciao!**

**~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyako POV**

"Miyako!" Raiden calls. I walk into the nursery and see him holding Misao.

"Hai?" I say and kiss his cheek.

"Would you like to visit Vampire manor? The whole gang's getting together in three days for a reunion." He asks. I grin and hug him gently so I wouldn't hurt Misao.

"Absolutely!" I reply and he gently passes Misao over to me.

"Alright then. I'll tell Masahiro." Raiden says and leaves the room after giving me a peck on the lips.

**Raiden POV**

After telling Masahiro I go to my side of the closet Miyako and I share to see what I can wear. Most of the selections are Hawaiian style though, so I need to go shopping for something I won't get laughed at for.

"Ahh the cons of living in one place for a spell and going back to a different culture." I say to myself and walk out of the closet.

"Raiden, it's time for breakfast." Miyako says and walks in.

"Okay. I'm coming." I reply and carry her into the kitchen.

"I can walk fine, Raiden." She giggles.

"I know. But I want to carry you, is that a crime?" I pout. While she's laughing I notice a black shadow slip out of view. What was that?

**Remember to review and tell me what you think. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Usagi POV**

"Come back here, Usagi-chan!" Tomoya yells as I run through the monastery.

"Why? I'm hyper from the news!" I squeal and jump up and down quickly. He smiles and hugs me.

"I know. But we can't go if you don't calm down so we can pack." He says and carries back to our room while kissing me gently on the neck.

"Fine." I say and run into the closet. Everything is meant for India's climate, not Japan's. I'll need to shop when we get there.

"Shopping?" Tomoya assumes. I nod and he wraps his arms around me. "We can do that later, alright?"

"Alright!" I reply.

**Tomoya POV**

"So.. Why don't you just pack the loose dress you still fit in?" I suggest. She nods and darts off to pack it. I chuckle and start to follow her when I notice a shadow. "Huh?" It disappears and I shake my head. It's probably just my imagination.

"Tomoya!" Usagi calls.

"Nani?" I ask and run into the closet where she is. I find her wearing the short, purple kimono I got her that had dark purple bunnies all over it.

"I found this! It'll do, right?" She asks. I nod and swallow as I stare at her. Wait, I can't look like Takashi or Hiroshi!

"U-huh." I say. She smiles and I leave the room so she can change. That was close.. If Kaoru found out I'd be dead.

**Another chapter done! Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three days later.. Nexa POV**

I step out of the limo and breathe in the scent of the Manor. It's a refreshing change. Everyone else, minus the greens, Ali and Koumori are here.

"There you are!" Momoko says and the girls smother me.

"It's good to see you, girls!" I say and hug them back. Miyako and Kyoko smile brightly and I notice Misao and Rosalie.

"Meet Misao, and Rosalie." Miyako says. They're both really cute; Misao has wavy gold hair and bright blue eyes like his mother and Rosalie looks exactly like her mom with a little dark blue bow tucked in her hair.

"They're adorable!" I compliment and they smile.

"Arigato, Nexa." Kyoko says. I nod before Ali and Koumori arrive.

"Hey, girls." Ali says.

"Hey, Ali!" We reply. She gives us a rare smile as Hachi and Shinji appear behind her. "Hachi!"

**Naman POV**

"Wow, the girls are really happy about seeing eachother again." I say as Takashi finally joins the group.

"Hey, Takashi!" Raiden says.

"Hey, guys! How are you all doin'?" He says as we all bro-hug.

"We're all doing well. How about yourself?" Masahiro says.

"I'm well. It's good to see you, guys." He replies.

"Anything new?" Eiji asks as we glance at the girls. Before any of us can reply, the girls call us over.

"Come on, it's time for dinner. We can talk together in the dining hall." Kaoru says.

"Yeah. Let's go." Usagi says and we walk inside the mansion. Our parents are waiting for us, as well as the girls' families, so we sit down.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Mom and Dad say with smiles.

"It's good to be back." We reply. Dinner is brought out and the conversations start rocketing across the table.

"Oh, you said you had news for us, didn't you Nexa, Kaoru?" Charlotte says, which draws everyone's attention.

"Yeah. There'll be new additions to the Matsubara's." Kaoru says slowly.

"And the Rhoslys are as well." Nexa says.

"Congratulations!" Mom, Miyako and Eren say first. Everyone goes around the table with congratulations, but then the lights suddenly blink out.

"What's going on?" Raiden says as Misao and Rosalie start whimpering. I clasp Nexa's hand in mine and pull her close, resting my other hand across her stomach protectively.

"Everyone, we need to stay ca-!" Dad begins, but is cut off.

'BOOM!" A loud explosion ricochets, making the mansion tremble. The babies start to wail and we hear their worried mothers try to quiet them.

"You, imbeciles.. The thrones will always belong to their rightful rulers, who are not you. We will take you down, one, by, one!" A loud, feminine voice declares.

"Reveal yourself.. Intruder!" Masahiro and I growl.

"In time.. yes… For now, have fun in war." The voice taunts as an ear-splitting scream echoes through the darkness. The lights blink on and we all run out of the dining hall into the midst of chaos..


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren POV**

I look at the scene around us. Blood flying everywhere, windows shattered, vampires fighting vampires, screams.

"It's an attack!" Masahiro yelps.

"Get the infiltrators out!" Winston orders as we split up. I run through the manor to the large ballroom and courtroom with Eiji.

_"Use the electric current."_ Eiji telepaths. I nod and we create a large lightning whip. We throw it at the intruders and most of them retreat, leaving only a few.

"Divide and conquer." I mumble and dart to the ballroom. Why is there so much blood? It's overwhelming to the senses..

"GAH!" One of the intruders gasps as I electrocute him, turning him to ash.

"What happened to peace-time." I growl and accidently shatter the windows.

"Eren!" Eiji yells for me.

**Eiji POV**

Eren ducks just in time from a hungry level E. I create a white hot electric sphere and throw it at the level E, destroying it. The process repeats, over and over.

"Eiji, look!" Eren says. It's morning now. We've been fighting all night. We hear a loud horn blow and the rest of the intruders disappear, when they do the reality of the situation sinks in and the smell of blood floods the air.

"We need to find the others." I say and we finally wind up in the dining hall where everyone else is, as well as anyone who fought. They have the wounded warriors on one side where the doctors and physicians are tending to them. We walk over to the group.

"What was that?" Momoko asks.

"The first battle. We are most definitely in war." Mom says.

"What do we do now?" Miyako asks nervously.

"They attacked the manor, so they want to get at the royal family." Naman says.

"And they want to take over. So this can't be the only point of attack." Masahiro adds.

"We received news from the ruler's regions!" A messenger yells while running into the hall.

"What is it then?" Dad asks.

"They've all been attacked. Many vampires have been destroyed." The messenger replies. It's silent for a while.

"We need to rescue survivors and bring them here. The manor should do as a base for the war." I say.

"Yes. We will use the manor then. But from now on we'll all have different responsibilities." Dad says.

**Please remember to review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyoko POV Nine months later.**

"Momma!" Rosalie babbles. I pick her up off the floor and brush back a strand of hair. It's been so long since the war began.

All of us are exhausted: Masahiro is in charge of war strategy planning, Momoko is always in the kitchen cooking for the many vampires here, Raiden is always designing new clothes and weapons, Miyako hasn't slept at all because she's helping the mothers and children all the time on top of raising Misao, Takashi and Kaoru are overseeing the elemental soldiers, Tomoya has been taking care of the animals we've saved, and Usagi is the little messenger because she's so fast. Naman and Hiroshi train troops and organize missions, Eiji is constantly feuding with politics and operations, Koumori and Ali are full-time entertainers, Nexa takes care of weaponry, Eren doubles as the main Doctor and Technology Chairperson so she rarely leaves the lab or hospital and I work with teen recruits. Nexa and Kaoru haven't been able to work much though.

"Why is everything like this?" I say to myself and walk to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kyoko." Momoko says and walks over.

"Hey. Have you heard anything?" I ask.

"Only that we've found a nano-virus that's been infecting survivors and that we're working towards a ceasefire." Momoko says.

"I hope we get that cease-fire." I groan as Eiji, Koumori, Tomoya, Ali and Usagi walk in.

"We got a break." Eiji says with a tired demeanor.

"So we came here." Ali says.

"Have you heard anything about the nano-virus?" Koumori asks.

"They're still working on it." Momoko replies.

"I wish everything would calm down." Usagi says.

"How about we make rounds to see everyone then?" I suggest.

"That sounds good. Let's go." Momoko says and we leave the room, walking down the hallways to the office where Masahiro is supposed to be.

**Hiroshi POV**

"Come in!" Masahiro says as there's a knock at the door. Momoko, Kyoko & Rosalie, Eiji and both sets of purples walk in.

"We thought it's time we all got together to talk for once." Kyoko says. I walk over and kiss her gently, then lift Rosalie out of her arms to hold her.

"That can be arranged. But I think it's obvious we'll have obstacles in getting everyone." Masahiro says and picks Momoko up.

"Who can we find next?" Usagi asks.

"The yellows and greens." I reply as we walk out of the office and outside.

**Please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ali POV**

"Nexa!" The girls and I cheer as she turns around in surprise. She grins and we group hug.

"Konnichiwa!" She greets.

"Wow, you're getting pretty big, Nexa-chan!" Usagi squeals.

"Yeah. It keeps us on our toes now." Nexa says as the boys walk over.

"How close are you now?" I ask.

"Not long. Not long." Nexa replies happily. "So what brings you here?"

"We wanted to see everyone, since it's been so busy lately. So we're going around and rounding up the teams." Momoko says.

"Well since you came this way, The greens and Tomoya would be next. Then Eren and the blues." Nexa says.

"Then we better get going." Eiji says.

"You sure you can walk Nexa?" Naman asks worriedly. She brushes it off.

"I'm fine, Naman. Let's go." She replies and we head down to the green's area. They're with Tomoya. Kaoru walks quickly to greet us.

"It's good to see you girls." She says as we hug.

"It's good to see you too. How's the little one?" Nexa says. Kaoru isn't too far behind Nexa now.

"Just fine. It'd be better if Takashi wouldn't stress so much, even if it's funny." Kaoru replies.

"But it's my job to take care of you and the kid!" Takashi whines. We laugh at him.

"It's good to be getting the crew back together." Tomoya says while picking up Usagi.

"Yeah." Usagi says.

**Koumori POV**

As we're walking down the hall again we run into the blues.

"Hey, guys!" Raiden greets.

"Konnichiwa!" We reply and hug.

"How's Misao?" Kyoko asks. He has grown quite quickly like Rosalie.

"He's healthy as can be. How about Rosalie?" Miyako replies.

"Fit as a fiddle." Hiroshi says cheerfully.

"I think it's wonderful that they're playmates." Kyoko giggles as we watch Rosalie and Misao reach for eachother playfully.

"Shouldn't we get Eren?" Eiji says.

"Yeah. Then we can catch up." I comment. The others nod as we walk to the huge lab doors that hold the last of the group.

**Ta-da! Hope you liked it! Announcement- I cannot update until Saturday or Sunday after tomorrow . Please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Masahiro POV**

I punch in the passcode to the lab hurriedly and lead everyone else in. The lab is dark, perfect for the elites who remain tucked in here, including Eren. There are little bursts of light, showing flasks of chemicals, tubes of fluids and etc. In the middle of the room there's Eren working at the computer.

"Eren!" Eiji calls. Eren turns around with a smile and zips over to us.

"Konnichiwa!" She greets as the girls pounce on her.

"How's the research going?" I ask curiously.

"Well. It's a nano-virus. So we've had to keep it in isolated areas with the victims." Eren replies.

"What is a nano-virus anyway?" Kaoru says.

"It's a virus of micro-nano bots that are controlled from one source. They can be injected or breathed in for infection. The sad thing is, when the victims aren't controlled, they become insane." Eren explains. I pull Momoko close to my body and wrap my arms around her. I won't let her get infected.

"Is there a cure for it though?" Nexa asks hopefully.

"That's what we're working on. But we need samples of blood to find out." Eren replies. It's silent. "But since you're all here I guess it's a reunion."

"Oh, yes. It's about time too." Momoko cheers as we all leave the lab and walk through the mansion to the large parlor that we haven't touched in two years.

"It's been a while." Miyako sighs, letting Raiden carry her over to a love seat and plant her and Misao in his lap. Momoko and I sit closely on an overstuffed couch.

"Yes, it is good to stop and breathe." Kyoko says as we start catching up on everything. One of my assistants walks in with a letter.

"Masahiro-Sama, we received a letter from the Enemy." He says. I nod and take it, opening it so I could read-

_ Inoue Forces,_

_ We accept your plead for ceasefire. It seems reasonable to take time off and lick our wounds. This will be effective immediately unless there are any disturbances, violations, or revolts. _

_ Black Moth Force_

"Minna. We are in ceasefire." I announce. Everyone cheers. Momoko kisses me happily on the cheek, then lips and hugs me tightly. I hug and kiss her back in return.

"Things are getting better!" Takashi says while swinging Kaoru around gently, much to her dislike.

"Put me down, Takash- Whoa!" She shrieks and Takashi stops instantly. She has a grimace plastered woefully on her face.

"Kaoru?" Ali says.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asks. I cock an eyebrow as we all start to hover.

"I.." Kaoru stammers as she goes white.

**Takashi POV**

Oh no.. This is not happening..

"Kaoru-chan? What's wrong desu.." Miyako says gently. Out of nowhere Kaoru smacks me hard on the head and growls.

"What do you think is wrong!" Kaoru yells. "Thanks for spinning me into labor, Takashi!" And smacks me again. My bros snicker lightly but the girls converge on Kaoru, pushing me to the other side of the room.

"We have to get her to bed!" Momoko says.

"We need a doctor." Kaoru remarks and grabs Eren by her shirt collar.

"Alright, Kaoru. Just, calm down. Do you want Takashi in the room with you?" Eren says. Kaoru shakes her head 'no'.

"Definitely not." Kaoru says and I pout.

"Why not!" I pout.

"Because you'll only get in the way and lose control." Nexa scolds.

"Oh yeah? And what about Naman when you have yours!" I reply. Bad idea.. Naman slaps me across my face.

"I know how to control my temper, Takashi! Now get a grip!" He hisses. "You should not talk back to her. She is in a higher position." He glares bloody daggers and walks away. That's the first time he's ever struck me. I still have yet to have that happen to me from Koumori and Eiji… Wait this isn't the time to be thinking about that! Cupcake's having the kid! ARGH!

I look hastily around the room after I collect myself and realize Kaoru, Eren, Kyoko and Miyako are gone. Oh great..

"This will be interesting to see how long it takes for him to crack." Eiji says nonchalantly.

"Are you mocking me." I growl.

"No. But seeing as you are prone to losing reality it will be a sight to see you overly worried about Kaoru." Hiroshi says. I narrow my eyes and start pacing slowly while the others talk quietly. How are they so calm!

**Looks like Takashi and Kaoru are going to be parents soon! Please remember to review and Ciao**


	10. Chapter 10

**Koumori POV**

"Chill out, Takashi. She's fine." I sigh. Takashi is creating a very uncomfortable draft from his pacing. He mumbles something and resumes pacing.

"Yeah, she's strong. She'll make it. So calm down." Raiden assures.

"How can you be so calm!" Takashi growls. Raiden and Hiroshi both smack him on the head.

"Clam it, Takashi, we've got babies here too. So be quiet. And, to answer your question, it won't always help to be this worried or else we'll have to knock you out." Hiroshi replies. I snicker at Takashi's defeated expression as he stalks over to a green seat and slumps into it. He jumps up with an ear-splitting scream fills the air that belongs to Kaoru and runs out of the room, we run after him and restrain him.

"Looks like he's cracking." Masahiro says as we pull Takashi back from the door restraining him from seeing Kaoru.

"I have to get to her! Kaoru!" Takashi whines and the earth starts to shake lightly.

"Get a hold of yourself! She's fine!" Eiji scolds. All of us are holding Takashi down but he only struggles more. Hiroshi presses a pressure point on his neck, making him go limp and pass out while Eiji presses two pressure points on his shoulders.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask.

"To make sure he can't grab or punch anything when he wakes up. We should probably do his legs too." Eiji replies and as he says, he presses pressure points on Takashi's legs.

"You could have told us this sooner." Masahiro groans as we drag him back to the parlor and put him on one of the couches.

"My how his temper can blow off." Ali sighs. I pull her into my arms and nuzzle her neck gently.

"Too true." I comment.

**Momoko POV**

After a few hours Miyako bounds into the room with a happy expression.

"How is she!?" The girls and I ask quietly.

"She's fine. And she had a healthy boy and girl." Miyako announces. We all cheer as she leads us into the room. Kaoru is covered in blankets, but a sheen of sweat is reflecting off and her hair is wet and messy. Eren and Kyoko are on the opposite side of the room, dressing and wrapping two whining babies. They both have choppy, ebony black hair but one has light green eyes and the other forest green eyes, I notice as I walk over.

"Where's Takashi?" Kaoru asks.

"Oh he fell asleep waiting." Raiden replies while snaking his arms around Miyako.

"Alright." Kaoru sighs.

"So what are their names?" Nexa says, hovering over the new twins.

"Kao and Kaori." Kaoru announces as she starts to hold the twins.

"Did you already have those picked out?" Ali asks.

"Hai." Kaoru replies. Her eyelids start to droop.

"We better let her rest." Eren says gently as a loud yell is heard.

"YOU GUYS BETTER GET IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MAKE ME PASS OUT AND PARALYZE ME BEFORE I TEAR APART THIS ROOM!" Takashi screams.

"What, did you do." I say in a dark voice.

"We had to restrain him so he wouldn't hurt anybody. So we pressed some pressure points to make sure he wouldn't move." Eiji replies as he and the others leave the room and return supporting a very ticked Takashi. They help him over to the bed and we leave him with Kaoru and the twins for privacy.

"Nexa shouldn't be too far behind now." Naman says while patting Nexa's stomach caringly. I smile at her slight blush.

"Don't bring that up now, Naman." Nexa whispers and lightly smacks him.

"But he's right, Nexa-chan." Miyako says obliviously.

**So the twins have been born! How far is Nexa? Please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tomoya POV**

"Should we check on the greens?" Miyako asks.

"Probably. I'll go, Eren?" Kyoko replies. Eren shakes her head.

"No, I've got work to do tomorrow involving the virus so I have to turn in." Eren declines.

"I agree. We'll see you tomorrow." Eiji says and leaves with his mate.

"I think you should be getting to bed to, Nexa-dear." Naman says while hugging Nexa who shrugs.

"I guess so. We should all call it a night." Nexa comments. I pull Usagi to me and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Yes. Good night, Minna!" Masahiro announces, we reply the same and I lead Usagi back to our room.

"Tomo-kun?" Usagi asks.

"Hai, Usa?" I reply. She cuddles into me and I stroke her hair.

"What if we don't have the chance to have a normal family.." She whispers.

"We can and will, Usagi. Why would you ask that?" I say surprised.

"I don't want to miss the chance, and I want to be able to be like you." She replies and pulls my head to her neck. This is the first time she's been serious..

"I never thought you'd want to." I whisper. She smiles.

"Well I do. So please.." She says. I tug on her shirt, revealing her neck more and bite down on it hard, catching her off-guard and causing her to whimper a little. Oh, Usagi, please don't hate me..

**Miyako POV**

I giggle while watching Misao play with Raiden. He looks so much like him, but Raiden says he looks more like me. I guess it's normal..

"Miya-chan.." Raiden says, catching my attention.

"Hai?" I ask.

"I want to talk to you about something." He says while putting Misao in his crib. He turns to me and I catch an emotion in his eyes I can't explain.

"What is it then." I whisper and hug him.

"Father, he says we have to turn you girls. Soon." He explains.

"Then do so, Rai-kun. It'll be better for the both of us." I assure and he picks me up.

"Please forgive me." He says and bites down. That's all I hear before my own screams.

**So the last four are finally being turned! Please review and see ya next time! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naman POV**

"Naman, get up!" Nexa yells and I find myself hitting the floor. I get up quickly though and rush over to her.

"What, what is it, Nexa-chan?" I ask anxiously.

"It's about time you woke up. Do you want to be a dad or not, baka." She groans. It clicks in my head and I quickly dress myself in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Gomen, Gomen, Nexa. I'll be right back, okay?" I say hurriedly and kiss her gently before running full force out of the room and over to Eiji and Eren's. "Eren!"

"She's not here.. wait, why are you so worked up you're spazzing out?" Eiji asks, opening the door a little too peek through.

"Nexa needs her! Now where is Eren?!" I yell. Eiji keeps an unemotional face on.

"She's not the only doctor here, you know. But she left earlier to go get live blood samples from virus victims at the mountain asylum." He replies.

"What is going on here?! It's not even seven in the morning and you're shaking the mansion to bits." Takashi growls, walking around into view with our other siblings.

"Idiot, Nexa's going to have the baby!" I hiss back.

"Just calm down, Naman. You'll excite Nexa. I know plenty of others who can do the job." Eiji assures.

"Mom can do it! She's always helping in the hospital!" Raiden suggests. I start to turn around so I can find her but am restrained by Hiroshi and Takashi.

"No, stay here. You need to calm down. Tomoya and Koumori will retrieve mom, Takashi and I will stay with you, and Eiji, Masahiro and Raiden will try and track down Eren and get Kyoko and Miyako to help." Hiroshi whispers. I loosen up a little before I go into wolf form and they let me go.

**Eren POV**

I take a deep breath and finger the syringes located in my belt. This has to work in order for the war to end. Of course, the risk is that I might become infected myself. But it'll be worth it.

"Inoue, Eren." I say to the guard and he opens the door for me to pass through. I step into the asylum and he shuts it behind me, locking me inside. I look around, the inhabitants are calm but are observing me, which means they are being controlled.

"Welcome. Why are you here?" A women says robotically, her dress is ripped and dirty, probably from fighting.

"I need a blood sample to cure you." I reply. The whole place erupts in evil laughter.

"If you do get it, it will never see the light of day." Another cackles.

"I doubt that." I reply and brace myself as one of them launches at me.

**Guess Nexa wasn't too far after all, poor Naman. Please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	13. Chapter 13

** Raiden POV**

"Dude, calm down!" I plead while we try to give Naman something to calm him down. After we got doctors to Nexa and she shrieked for the first time he's gone over the edge. Which got worse when the docs banned him from the room.

"She's fine, Naman-kun. Now take a deep breath and relax." Momoko says.

"Before we use the pressure points." Takashi growls in frustration. Naman finally starts to relax and we place him on a couch. "He's worse than I was."

"Don't. Takashi. He doesn't need it." Kaoru scolds while walking up carrying the twins.

"Kaoru-chan, you're supposed to be resting!" Usagi shrieks. Takashi gently takes Kaori and leads Kaoru to the couch where Naman is.

"Well after I sensed new vampire presences and heard all the ruckus I got a little curious." Kaoru explains.

"Wait, so, the rest of the girls are vampires now?" Naman asks.

"Yes. Apparently, Momoko, Miyako, Kyoko and Usagi were turned last night. As well as Rosalie and Misao." Masahiro replies.

"Then we get a break from the pestering at last." Tomoya sighs.

"I DON'T CARE TIE ME UP AS A PRECAUTION!" A voice like Eren's screams through the mansion. Eiji gets up.

"I'll go see what it is." He says and disappears as dad walks in.

"I am sorry I'm late. But I had a bit of a complication with my door." He says and walks over to Naman.

"Ohayo." Naman groans. Dad yanks his hair, earning a howl from Naman.

"Cheer up, Naman. Don't be so dismal about it." Dad scolds playfully, making all of us laugh.

**Nexa POV**

"Aww.." I sigh as I hold him. We already had a boy's name picked out, Shay, he looks exactly like Naman. "Hello, Shay."

"Are you ready for some company?" Miyako asks. I smile and nod. Soon the boys, Momoko, Usagi and Ali walk in. Naman is over beside me in a blur.

"Congratulations, Naman. It's a boy." Kyoko says happily. I hand him to Naman who's smiling widely.

"What's his name?" Masahiro asks.

"Shay." Naman replies.

"That's a cute name." Usagi whispers in excitement. I yawn and my eyes start drooping.

"Hai… Can I get some rest?" I ask.

"Yes, you should, Nexa. Minna, out!" Charlotte says and ushers everyone including herself except Naman out of the room. He sits down beside me and plants a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Nexa-chan." He says.

"I love you too." I reply and lean against him gently.

**The Yellows belong to crown172. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ali POV**

"He's cute." Miyako giggles. I shrug.

"Yes. He is." Momoko comments.

"I wonder what happened though." Masahiro sighs.

"Eh?" Takashi says.

"The yelling." Masahiro explains as the lights flickered on and off before we went into blackout. "And I'm guessing that's Eiji's doing."

"Who knows. We're not the only ones with elementals." Hiroshi says.

"I'm going to go check it out. See if there's anything interesting." I announce and start to walk off. Koumori grabs my hand.

"I'll come with you." He whispers and we walk down to the lab together. There's many technicians and assistants rushing around, but we bypass them all quickly and find Eiji staring into one of the observation rooms, clenching his fists.

"What is it." I ask.

"Eren's been infected. But she kept saying to watch out before she went insane, I presume she's saying the other girls are next." Eiji replies in a low, hurt voice. "She got a sample that the victims shot half of into herself, but we still can find the cure." I look into the room and see Eren chained to a bed, asleep. But she has many cuts and bruises.

"Naman and Nexa had a boy, if you'd like to see." Koumori says. Eiji smiles a little and looks up.

"Alright." Eiji sighs.

**Kaoru POV**

"So we could be next!" Miyako shudders.

"Yes." Eiji confirms sadly. I tighten my hold around Kao and stiffen.

"That's not happening. We'll win this war and nothing will happen." I growl.

"We won't let them do anything to you." Takashi adds.

"I'm not so sure." The voice from the night the war started booms and everything goes black for a split second, when we can see again, Usagi and Kyoko are gone.

"NO!" Tomoya and Hiroshi scream in anger.

"We really are doomed!" Momoko sobs while crying onto Masahiro's chest as he holds her close.

"We must get that, that kidnapper!" Hiroshi growls while tears spill down his face.

"What happened!?" Nexa gasps as she pokes her head out of the room with Naman. What's going on!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiroshi POV**

"Kyoko and Usagi were kidnapped!" Tomoya and I growl at them.

"What!?" Naman says, surprised. I stalk over to him and push him into the wall.

"My.. Mate.. is.. Gone.. Baka!" I hiss. He throws me off.

"Everyone, calm down! We will find them." Naman orders, his eyes glowing gently as a warning.

"How can I calm down! My bunny is missing!" Tomoya yells, a purple aura surrounding him. Everyone starts babbling until Mom roars.

"SILENCE!" Mom orders, her eyes glowing red. All is quiet until she goes back to normal. "We will be calm so that we may act accordingly without doing anything rash!"

"Yes, ma'am." The rest of us reply in fear.

"Now, does anyone think they know who could be behind this or know anybody who could help us with this?" Dad asks.

"Eren could." Momoko whispers.

"What?! She's practically lost to us already!" Takashi shouts in surprise. Eiji hammers him into the stone wall in his cougar form.

"She is not lost, Takashi! Don't ever say that again!" Eiji yowls, turning back to his usual form, his eyes are black in fury.

"You don't want to accept it." Takashi hisses.

"Enough!" Kaoru growls and a metal wall drops from the ceiling. Eiji throws all of us glares of bloody death before disappearing.

"Calm down. Now, why would you think that Eren would be of help?" Miyako whispers, rocking Misao.

"She's been infected with the virus, right? That means whoever created the virus, took Usagi and Kyoko and we could somehow communicate with them through Eren." Momoko replies.

"Those chances are pretty much blown, Thanks Takashi-baka." Naman groans. I hiss.

"Don't say that either, Naman." I growl.

**Kyoko POV**

"Wake up, it's nearly time." A voice says, I'm shaken awake to see a maid with mouse brown hair and red eyes, rather small.

"Time for what? And where am I?" I growl, jolting up from the bed. Usagi is gone.

"You're in our little base, Miss. And it's time for you to switch sides." The maid replies. Rosalie, Hiroshi, the others.. No way.

"NOT HAPPENING!" I protest.

"Sorry, miss." She says and takes a remote out of her pocket and presses a button, an electric shock runs through me. "That's a warning if you do not come with me."

"Fine, see if I care when this place is destroyed." I hiss and grudgingly get out of the bed and walk out of the room behind her.

"WAH! I want my Tomo-kun!" I see Usagi wailing on the ground as another maid tries to move her, comfort her and silence her all at once. Ugh.. what is wrong with this world!?

"Ne, Usagi." I whisper. She looks up and tackles me.

"Kyoko! Kyoko, what happened?!" she cries, nearly choking me to death.

"We were kidnapped." I reply. She wails and I cover my ears. Not as loud as Miyako, but loud enough.

"TOMOYA-KUN!" She screams.


	16. Chapter 16

**Momoko POV**

"So then how do we use Eren? She's asleep right now." Miyako asks.

"If she's calm when she wakes up then we can talk. If not, we have to wait." Eiji replies. We managed to calm him down and reason with him so we could use her, though Takashi is not allowed within 20 feet of him as a precaution.

"Which shouldn't be long. Look." I gesture to the window. Eren is awakening very calmly now, and remains calm. That's a good sign, so far.

"Okay, you girls should stay out here. We'll go in and you can listen through the speaker." Masahiro orders, and kisses me sweetly. Then they proceed into the room and we turn up the speakers.

"You might be willing to converse now, civilly. So if you wouldn't mind we would like to know the cause for the rash actions taken." Naman says calmly. Eren's lips curl into a smirk.

"Of course. What would you like to try to know, _Naman._" She smirked coldly.

"First of all, who are you? Naman asked.

"You could call me Mercy, because most who come in contact with me beg for it." She replied curtly.

"Enough! Why are you doing this?" Takashi growled.

"Where are Kyoko and Usagi!?" Hiroshi and Tomoya hissed. I exchanged glances with Kaoru.

"They're safe for the moment. And this is revenge, simple as that." Mercy laughed.

"Then what's the point of the virus. We know that you know when Eren was going to collect a sample and conversed with you shortly before being assaulted and infected." Eiji pushed for an answer.

"To create an army for myself. You won't be able to stop it as easily, because I have infected many with the spores." Mercy replied.

"What about us!? What are you planning!?" Nexa yelled as loud as possible through the window, it was enough to shake the place. Mercy heard it and sneered.

"Oh, you'll join your friends one way or another. If you can find me, maybe you'll stop me from taking your offspring. But that simply is implausible. Now, if you would kindly allow me, I will leave you to your own devices. Goodbye, bakas." Mercy chuckled darkly and the guys sprinted out of the room as Eren started to lose sanity again. I fell into Masahiro's arms and gently sobbed onto his chest.

"Looks like we have to work fast." Koumori fumed, hugging Ali.

"Duh, we can't let our kids be taken!" Nexa shrieked, clutching Shay to her chest and letting Naman wrap his arms around them.

"Where's Rosalie, Misao and the twins speaking of which?" Hiroshi screeched.

"The twins are with us. Misao's here with Miyako." Kaoru said, drifting off as a maid scurried in holding Rosalie.

"Here is Rosalie-sama, Hiroshi-sama!" The maid panted, handing her over to Hiroshi who took her quickly and held her tightly.

"Thank you." Hiroshi said relieved.

**Masahiro POV**

I held Momoko as she sobbed quietly and whispered comforting words to her, while battling an internal war. I want to so badly hide her from the world, keep her safe from Mercy. But she won't allow it, she will want to fight for her friends and family.

"I don't want to be kidnapped!" Miyako sobbed, letting Raiden comfort her.

"We won't let you get kidnapped. That's for sure. And we will find Kyoko and Usagi." Raiden comforted.

"I agree with Raiden." Eiji said, pressing his hand to the window.

"Who can help us though?" Nexa asked.

"I know who can! Follow me." Mom remarked and motions for us to follow. Who does she have in mind?

**Please review and tell me what you think! Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nexa POV**

We followed Charlotte downstairs into the basement. It's really dark, it's good that we're all vampires so we can see. I cradled Shay closely while Naman walked with his arms around us. I can sense a different presence, setting me on edge.

"Tyson-nii! Where are you, we need your help!" Charlotte called out.

"Over here, sis." A man's voice said and a light came on, illuminating a tall male with black hair and red eyes wearing a black suit and shoes.

"He's your brother?!" The girls and I asked.

"Yes, adopted actually. I'm a vampire, he's a demon." Charlotte explained. Tyson smirked and walked over.

"Correcto-mundo, imouto-chan. Now, what can I help you with?" Tyson commented. I held back a small chuckle when Winston hissed at him.

"We need help to find an abductor of Kyoko and Usagi. Apparently, she is known as Mercy." Hiroshi said as calmly as possible with his fists clenched. Tyson's eyes narrowed to slits and he pinched the bridge of his nose, murmuring something as he glowed green.

"Her name really isn't Mercy, but I hate speaking her name. She is a half-demon, half-vampire. Bent on revenge." Tyson informed us.

"Why revenge!?" Miyako asked nervously.

"She wants revenge on you for destroying her daughters and her servants two years ago. Her hope is to take over the supernatural kingdom. To think, I once loved her, and she stabbed me in the back." Tyson whispered.

**Naman POV**

"Then, where is she? She's already controlling our friend and Eiji's mate, Eren. We need this war to end." Nexa urged.

"That's an easy question. Where did you go for the Gala?" Tyson asked in reply.

"The Fujimura mansion! Mercy is a Fujimura!" Momoko gasped.

"I thought we had that place staked out!" Masahiro growled.

"She's more clever than you think. And smarter than most too. She has a barrier around it." Tyson said, his eyes glowing as his breathing became more rapid and heavy as he transformed into his demon form.

"Tyson-nii, calm down! You'll get your revenge on her." Mom comforted and Tyson changed back.

"Revenge?" I asked.

"She killed his mate and children." Dad said sadly.

"Oh.. Tyson, we're sorry. We'll help you bring Mercy to justice." Miyako whispered.

**I'm back from vacation in Seattle! So I'll be updating my stories again (Yay), please review and Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	18. Chapter 18

**Miyako POV**

"Shh.. Misao." I tried to calm Misao down and rocked him to keep him quiet as he whimpered from the darkness and silence as we were slowly walking back up to the main floor. Charlotte and Tyson are conversing in hastened whispers in the front.

"Here." Raiden whispered and I passed Misao to him. Misao stopped whimpering and went back to sleep.

"Okay, now that we're back in the mansion, where should we begin?" Masahiro said, snapping us all out of our trances. We formed a circle to talk in private before Tyson cleared his throat.

"First of all, we need to put a force field bubble around the Fujimura Land so they cannot leave by land, air, water or underground means. They're trapped that way." Tyson explained.

"What about our friends Kyoko and Usagi? They were definitely taken by Mercy." Momoko asked.

"From what I've been told, they'll stick it out as long as needed. I do not believe Mercy would be able to kill them just yet since they are Vampires and have other powers." Tyson replied.

"And.. Eren?" Eiji purred, his bangs covering his eyes.

"She's practically a spy for Mercy now. We have to isolate her, but we can use her to our advantage." Winston said.

**Raiden POV**

I let out a deep breath and pulled my hood up. My brothers and I, along with dad and Uncle Tyson are leading a group of elites so we can form the force bubble. The rest of the girls are back at the mansion, supervising the mission and Eren's relocation. We figured out that the Black Moth force is a group of Vampires and Demons working under Mercy's influence so we disregarded the 'Cease-fire'.

"Alright. Split up." Dad ordered. I followed him, Masahiro, Takashi and Tomoya to the left of the path with our elites while the others took the right. Shinji and Hachi, (Who'd inexplicably turned up in the Lab?) split up as well which is rare. Shinji came with us, Hachi stayed beside Koumori.

_"Alright. My team and I will set up here."_ Masahiro telepathed, stopping his group. The rest of us moved on. It was routine, every ten minutes. Takashi, Shinji, Tomoya, Dad then I. We have the land surrounded.

_"Alright. Everyone, deploy the first bubble!" _Naman instructed over our earpieces and the elites hit the first button on the large black box, a transparent, purple tinted laser erupted from it and met up with several other lazers in the sky, moving downward, into the ground. Forming the first force field. It repeated, over and over until there were eight fields around the land. The whole time, it was silent and we watched the Mansion in the distance empty hundreds of people who were curious.

"Alright, Blue team. Retreat back to Mansion." I signaled my team and like they were programmed, they packed up everything and we teleported back to the Manor where everyone else already was. Miyako and Misao were the first two I saw and I made a super-speed sprint over to them, enveloping them both in tight hugs. Now, if everything goes according to plan, this whole disaster will be over by the month.

**Mercy POV**

"Those brats!" I seethed as I looked at the computer showing the newly built force field. In my hands there is a sword, stained with both fresh and dried blood belonging to demons, humans and vampires alike. Even by infecting one of the rulers, they still are able to fight. Nobody stands me up like this and gets away in one piece.

_"Your excellency, we have them ready for you."_ The intercom rings with the maids voices. I shook my hair out and took a raspy breath, ordering myself to calm down a little.

"Bring them in then!" I demanded and shifted in my chair, facing the wall. I like making dramatic appearances so I called my war-riddled and scarred dog, Scar hopped up beside me. I heard struggling and angry voices enter the room and smirked evilly.

"What do you want with us, you witch!" One of them said, I know it's Kyoko. The one sobbing uncontrollably is Usagi, the over-dramatic girl. I did my homework.

"That hurts, Kyoko. I am not a magic man, or woman." I fake whined and added in an evil laugh, spinning my chair around to face them. "Welcome to my base."

"I *Hiccup* Want to *Hic* See*Hiccup* Tomoya-kun~~!" Usagi wailed. I narrowed my eyes and snapped my fingers, sending Scar over to her.

"Silence, or he will attack!" I ordered, Usagi lowered her volume while cowering behind Kyoko, who is glaring at me.

"What, do, you, want?" Kyoko growled. I cackled and swayed the tip of my dagger around carelessly.

"I needed a couple of ransom prisoners. Hah, I meant to grab someone other than little lost bunny, but you'll both do." I purred, petting Scar possessively.

"Our mates will destroy you for this and we will win this!" Kyoko yowled. I grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall with a laugh.

"Kyoko!" Usagi squeaked.

"I do not believe you have your facts straight, Dear Kyoko. This is a matter of revenge and completing a long delayed journey to the top. I will not lose, the force field is a temporary set-back." I hissed, my demon making an appearance. "And if you two value eachother and yourselves, you'll switch sides before I force you too. Oh wait, I already am."

"Don't hurt them!" Usagi pleaded. Kyoko stood up and went over to her, hugging her gently.

"You will pay for this." Kyoko fumed. I smiled.

"No, you will. And I'll make sure your little girl sees what a coward her mother is!" I taunted. Fear and anger flashed in her eyes.

"You will not hurt Rosalie, my mate, or any of the others! I am not a coward either, so you better get that in your mind before I rip it out myself!" She screamed, pushing me into the wall. Her fangs are out, and her eyes are glowing red. She's out for blood.

"Go ahead, drink my blood. It'll only turn you into my slave." I whispered with a smirk.

"Kyoko!" Usagi shrieked as realization flooded Kyoko's eyes. I grabbed my sword and slashed her arm.

"AGH!" Kyoko gasped.

"You'll learn to not underestimate a Half-demon like me." I said. Now, to devise a plan to capture their friend, Eren. After that I'll have the odds more in my favor.

**LONG CHAPTER.. I hope you all liked it though! Please review and sayonara!  
~Eve **


	19. Chapter 19

**Eiji POV**

"So.. what does Mercy look like?" I asked while I was sitting in the parlor with Tyson. Everyone else is at dinner, but since I don't have any kids and Eren's not with me I decided to stay here. Tyson said he'd talk to me so that's a bonus.

"That's hard to say, she changes her outlook so much. But you'll know you're dealing with her when you see the Psycho-look and actions." Tyson replied.

"Do you think she'll really kill Kyoko or Usagi, or both?" I said.

"No, she can't afford to. Not at this point. Even for a blood-thirsty woman like her." Tyson sighed.

"Blood-thirsty?" I gulped, the lights flickered out and I kept them off for a reason.

"Yes. After finding she was half-demon, half-vampire she completely went off the deep end. After accidently killing someone at a training session, she got completely psycho and started the spree, until a few years before you found your mates. But she's been slaying constantly. She took care of the PPNKGZ as her daughters, but they were less insane at least to not want to kill everyone." He whispered.

"Why did you love her then?" I asked. Silence..

"She was abnormally smart and clever. Until she was twelve she was a completely prim and proper lady, when she met other kids including me she changed into a tomboy then a rebel. I loved her for her spirit and personality, now I wish I hadn't met her." Tyson replied. I saw through the dark that he had his head on his hands.

"Makes me wonder if she's even created an antidote for the Nano virus." I said glumly while letting my mind wander to thoughts of Eren and the war. She looked so confident, and to see her lose her mentality broke me.

"Oh believe me, she has." Tyson snapped me into harsh reality as a siren blared off.

**Eren POV (Inside her mind)**

It's so cold here. I can see everything, feel everything but not control anything. Mercy controls my body now, and it's cruel.

_"Oh really now?" _

_"Leave me alone!" _I screamed at her.

_"You really should respect that I've taken better care of you than my other infected servants. You will serve me now, you can't do anything about it." _

_"No I won't!" _ I persisted and felt a nauseating sensation.

_"I think so. Maybe if you're good I'll give you the antidote."_

_"Why can't you just leave us alone!" _I growled.

_"That, my dear, is simple. Revenge." _

I then felt my body being ripped out of the restraints and the tinge of a teleportation, then electric shocks as we passed through a force field.


	20. Chapter 20

**Takashi POV**

"What happened!?" Dad roared as we neared the site of the break-in, Eren's cell.

"It was a break-in, she was taken but nobody else was hurt." The guard explained. I caught Eiji tearing up as he clenched his fists.

"Obviously the work of Mercy." Tyson growled.

"The abductor left a message." Kaoru fumed, picking up a scroll of paper. I snatched it from her and read it.

_So you've trapped me in, supposedly. But I will prevail with my new servants, now that they're complete. If you want to fight me, then come and get me. _

_ Coldest Regards,  
Mercy_

I growled and tossed it to Tyson who, after reading it, hissed.

"She signed in blood." He fumed as it turned to flames and burnt completely, becoming ash.

"But how did it get over here?" Miyako asked.

"Probably with teleportation powers, demons and half-demons can do that work." Eiji replied.

"What'll we do?" Momoko cried.

"I don't think we have a choice." Mom sighed.

**Kaoru POV**

We're finally getting into some real action now! At last we get to end the war.

"We'll wait a bit, first. Okay?" Takashi whispered.

"Fine." I groaned.

"I have to save Kyoko." Hiroshi panted after punching the wall again with Tomoya.

"Usagi needs me." Tomoya seethed.

"Calm down or I'll lose my cool too!" Eiji ordered.

"Alright, we're ready." Charlotte said while walking in with Tyson and Winston.

"Let's go!" I cheered. I know that the babies are going to be protected at all costs, so that shouldn't be a problem. But Mercy better be ready to get destroyed!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiroshi POV **

"I'm scared." Miyako shivered as we slowly approached the Force Field.

"We'll make it through this, don't worry, Miya-chan." Raiden assured and kissed her. I shut my eyes for a second and withheld a sob, I want Kyoko back.

"Let's make one thing clear, if any of us get hurt we stay behind while the rest go ahead. Once we're healed we're fine and continue." Dad said.

"Hai." We consented and I faced the bubble. When Tyson gave the signal we all burst through the field and into the contained Fujimura Estate. I can sense familiar auras, but they're distant and clouded.

"GO!" Mom charged and we ran at super speed towards and into the mansion. It's dark, but the stench of blood overwhelms my senses. I believe Tyson now.

**Kyoko POV**

"AHAHA! Don't make me laugh, you actually won't fight her. Pathetic." Mercy cackled and snapped her fingers. Eren robotically walked over to Usagi and grabbed her by her hair, lifting her up and punching her into the wall. I sense Hiroshi's aura, as well as the others. But I can't show it.

"Stop it!" Usagi whimpered, curling up into a ball.

"Oh you're no fun at all. I'll be back soon to see if she'll rough you up enough. I have unfinished business." Mercy groaned and stalked out of the room, locking the door behind her, leaving Usagi and I alone with Eren.

"Eren, if you're in there, fight back. Please." I said. She smirked and walked over to me.

"Oh she can hear you, Dearie. But she's powerless, and I have her under my complete control." Mercy said through Eren's lips before her eyes turned to a soulless pits of black and grey. She started twitching too and before I could take a stance she barreled into me, fangs bared and her nails incredibly sharp. So this is what the real Eren meant when she said people who were infected lost their sanity. Hiroshi, anyone, please hurry!


	22. Chapter 22

**Tomoya POV**

Usagi, Usagi please be okay! Please be okay!

"Well, you didn't take long." Mercy's voice cackled through the darkness, making me jolt.

"Of course not, you're quite easy to track!" Masahiro growled as the lights slowly came on, illuminating the room. We can't see the source of Mercy's voice though.

"Oh, am I? I assume you're here for Usagi and Kyoko." Mercy purred.

"And Eren, she's not your puppet!" Eiji yelled.

"Aww, protective much?" Mercy teased.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Hiroshi, Eiji and I demanded.

"Nah, unless you find us and get through the traps and tests." She laughed.

"We'll defeat them and you!" Momoko and Nexa growled.

"You bet!" Hachi and Ali hissed.

"So cute, my little game pieces. Bad luck to you!" Mercy shrilled and we dropped down through a hatch in the floor into darkness and into a laser-filled room. SERIOUSLY!

**Usagi POV**

I cried as I watched Kyoko fight with the controlled Eren. I've been hiding under the table. It's scary. I know that it isn't long before Kyoko goes Titanium, and even then, will the others find us? Will Tomoya rescue me? I need to help too.

"Enough! Come at me!" I yelled and stood up, baring my fangs, wiping the tears from my face. Possessed-Eren shot me a glance and in a millisecond we're hand to hand.

"Get away from her! I AM TITANIUM!" Kyoko yelled and transformed into her Titanium form.

"HAHA! Seriously?" Mercy's voice came through Eren's lips again and Eren grabbed me, curling me into a ball and throwing me into Titanium.

"OW! Eren, please!" I whimpered, standing up and throwing a purple light beam at her without knowing. Eren barely dodged and zapped me with her electricity.

"She's no longer Eren. She's Kaminari now." Mercy purred as she entered the room and walked up to her chair.

"This is cruelty! You're treating us like animals!" Titanium roared.

"Because you are!" Mercy snapped and sent Scar at me. Please, we need rescued!


	23. Chapter 23

**Koumori POV**

What the flipping heck!?

"What do we do now?" Raiden asked.

"We dodge the lasers and get through to the other side. I suggest splitting up." Masahiro suggested.

"Alright. Go." Tomoya ordered and vanished. I kissed Ali and we split up, heading different directions. The lasers are bright green and hot. I don't like this.

"Urgh, why did it have to be lasers!?" I growled and ducked again. After a while I lost count of time, of everything until footsteps pounded in my ears.

"Koumori, watch out!" Tyson scolded and I came face to face with him.

"Sorry." I spat.

"Wait a second, this is weird." Momoko gasped as she joined the party.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Miyako's voice and a bright flash of blue light before she and Raiden appeared.

"She's tryin' to kill us." Raiden hissed.

"Ya think?" Masahiro snapped, stumbling up to us with Takashi, Kaoru, Hiroshi and Ali.

"Grr, she'll get it." Hachi shouted as she appeared beside Shinji.

"Nexa?" Naman asked as he walked up.

"EEKK! HELP- Nexa yelled and as we saw her approach she fell through the floor and the lights brightened as Mom and Dad ran up. Nexa?

"Nexa! Mercy, how dare you!" Naman growled.

"Haha, that's what'll happen if you shout or make a wrong move. Hehehe!" Mercy's voice taunted and we dropped down into another room. Seriously!

**Ali POV**

"Okay we have to seriously kill Mercy when we find her." I voted.

"Ali, shh. Look." Koumori whispered and I looked ahead to see a large robot. I looked to Hachi who smirked.

"No problem." Hachi and I laughed and charged it, deploying Panda and Lion. TAKE THAT MERCY!


	24. Chapter 24

**Masahiro POV**

"Good job." I complimented the twin sisters and their nano pets on their takedown of the robot.

"No problem, redhead." They replied.

"Uh, guys." Takashi brought our attention to a large tripwire we were about to walk into.

"Stop!" Naman ordered. How does Mercy do this stuff? And how many floors are there in this place? She's crazy insane!

"Wah!" Momoko shrieked and tripped. MOMO!

"Momo-chan!" I called out as she tumbled, trying to grab her, and sending me over the tripwire.

"Masahiro!" Takashi and Raiden yelled as I fell through the ground with Momoko into dark hole.

"Masa-kun, where are we?!" Momoko asked as I wrapped my arms around her. I can see that we're stuck in a hole, a metal one with a closed door.

"We're in a hole. Maybe we can break out." I whispered.

"I don't think so, reds." Mercy's voice cackled and a hand grabbed me, dragging us through the door into a bright light.

**Momoko POV**

"EEK!" I screamed as I pulled Masahiro down to the ground to dodge a flying object.

"We found them." Masahiro choked at the sight. Kyoko, Usagi, Nexa and Eren are here but they're all fighting, particularly against Eren.

"How nice of you to join the party." Nexa spat, throwing herself into Eren.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Stay away from them." Nexa ordered.

"More people to punish, eh!?" A woman laughed, walking into view holding a bloody sword. She had short blonde hair with brown highlights and scarlet red lipstick, wearing a white shirt and black shorts, in fact everything she's wearing is covered in blood. Must be-

"Mercy!" We yelled.

"Ready to pay for all my misery!?" She growled, raising her sword as Eren came into view. "Kaminari, attack." Kaminari?

"Momo, out of the way!" Masahiro said and pushed me towards Usagi, taking a hit from Eren, or Kaminari and getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Masa!" I squeaked. "You, get away from him!" I ran towards her and she looked at me.

"Nope." Eren said and I got thrown into the wall by her telekinesis.

"Haha, it works so well. You'll never get the antidote at this rate." Mercy chuckled and swung her sword before teleporting up to a balcony where I saw a large, black, metal cylinder with letters on it spelling 'Dark Eternal'. It had little specks inside, swimming around. It looks like-

"Nano virus!" I yelled while pointing at it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Naman POV**

The group keeps getting smaller, it's been a matter of two hours and already we've lost Nexa, Masahiro, Momoko, Raiden, Kaoru, Ali, and Shinji.

"I've had enough, Mercy! We're coming for you NOW!" I roared and blasted a whole in the ceiling.

"Yeah! Better watch out now!" Takashi seethed and we flew through the hole up into the higher levels. We got back to where Momoko and Masahiro fell through and jumped in, falling to the bottom quickly.

"About time you showed up." Ali ranted and I beelined for Nexa while everyone else found their mates. I saw Kyoko in Titanium form too.

"HAHAH! Maybe you aren't as foolish and idiotic as I though, hmm?" Mercy cackled from the balcony.

"Mercy, stop this madness!" Tyson yelled.

"Oh, why if it isn't my Tyson. You've grown quite handsome." Mercy purred.

"Watch out for Kaminara!" Nexa shrieked and pushed me to the ground, dodging the insane Eren's attack. Well now we know what she's called now.

"Enough!" Tyson growled and transformed into his demon self, flying up to her and grabbed her.

"Hey!" She yelled as she connected with the ground.

"Get the nano virus!" Momoko instructed, pointing to the canister in Mercy's arms.

"Never!" Mercy shouted.

"Give it up, Mercy!" Titanium ordered.

"I won't give this servant up, She's done me well." Kaminara said, it's Mercy speaking though.

"You took over her wrongly, Mercy, and you will pay! Now hand it over!" Eiji declared.

"No!" Mercy exclaimed and waved her hand, Kaminara spun around and made a beeline towards-

"Dad!" The guys and I yelled as she pinned him against a wall, her hands now covered in his blood. He slid to the ground.

"That is it! Winston!?" Mom roared and dashed over to him, throwing Kaminara across the room where we followed, ready to pounce on her.

"Surrender now, Mackenzie!" Tyson fumed. Mackenzie is Mercy's real name?!

"Tyson, please!" Mackenzie started to whine as he tightened his hold.

"You killed my family, you're a criminal! I once loved you now you're my subject of revenge!" Tyson yelled and threw her into a wall.

**Nexa POV**

I watched as she fell and ran to catch the canister, doing so in the nick of time before Mercy fell onto me. But not before Kaminara-Eren tackled me.

"Get off! Naman!" I called out, trying to throw her off.

"URGH!" Naman growled and peeled her off, wheeling her into the wall and helping me up.

"Destroy it!" Masahiro yelled.

"NO!" Mackenzie protested and Kaminara ran back towards us, aimed for me but stopped.

"StOp THIs! Give me back control!" She started whimpering and made twitchy movements. Eren's trying to come back.

"How dare you!" Mackenzie ranted and started to tackle her. Naman destroyed the canister as she sliced a gash through Eren's face and arms.

"AAHH!" She screamed and curled up into a ball on the floor after falling.

"No.." Mackenzie whispered. Tyson grabbed her and twisted her arms behind her back.

"You have lost, Mackenzie. Yield." Tyson ordered.

"Eren!" Eiji cried out and ran over to her, cradling her.

"F-Fine! You, win." Mackenzie choked out. "But, you will always be my… bloody game pieces."…


	26. Chapter 26

**Raiden POV**

"Says you, Mackenzie." Tyson snapped and tied her up. The girls run over to Eren while the men (Minus of course Tyson and Eiji) dash over to Dad, who is healing slowly.

"Are you okay, dad?" I asked. He coughed a bit as Mom started using her healing power.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you this, I haven't had a wound like this for a century." He smiled.

"Winston, It's not amusing. Stop it!" Mom scolded.

"Mom, he's fine." Masahiro insisted.

"Masahiro.." Mom warned, sending him a glare.

"AH! Arigato, Charlotte." Dad winced as his wound healed completely.

"Dōitashimashite." Mom replied and kissed him, we looked away for that part. At least we've got Mackenzie-Mercy and we can resolve this war.

**Miyako POV**

"Oh, Eren." I whispered. She's unconscious, with blood I did not have time to see, covering her. The gashes are quite deep, but we can't see much. Eiji has her in his arms, cradled like he could lose her.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Nexa said.

"Let's get going. We need to get Mackenzie contained and everyone medical treatment." Tyson ordered.

"Alright, Let's move out." Naman agreed and we all got up, finding the exit and in a blur, I watched as we teleported back to the manor and got Eren and Winston to the infirmary, all was a blur until I felt Raiden hug me.

"Are they going to be okay?" Usagi asked in a whimper, clinging to Tomoya who hugged her back.

"I believe so. But they might have residual effects so when they're more stable I'll come back and check up on them." The doctor replied and scurried off.

"Raiden, where's Misao?" I whispered.

"Right here." He said and the maid brought him over, I took him from her and cradled him closely.

"Come on guys, let's give them their space." Masahiro suggested and we left the room.

"I can't believe it's over." Kyoko sighed while rocking Rosalie.

"Just like that." Hiroshi commented.

"What will happen to Mackenzie?" Momoko asked.

"Tyson will execute her. It's man price." Takashi replied.

"What?" Usagi and I gasped.

"We can't afford her getting out of hand again. She's had second chances." Tyson said as he walked past. I now see why it was such a big deal.


	27. Chapter 27

**Eiji POV**

"I'm telling you, I know she was fighting Mackenzie on the inside and that what happened to Eren was solely done by Mackenzie, Eren only wished for a sample and took the risk so she could cure the nano virus." I snapped. The Supernatural Council is here, asking and probing us through and through. They're putting certain people on trial, and they want to put Eren up for assault, which was really Mackenzie. And Eren's not even conscious, yet.

"Alright, Alright, I'll let you cool off and I'll come back when I can talk to her, not to you only." The Councilman sighed and walked away. I stalked back over to Eren's bed and sat down beside her, stroking through her hair and squeezing her hands gently. We gave her and other victims the cure just an hour ago after it'd been tested. They said it'd take a minimum of an hour to take affect and for them to regain consciousness. Even after we've won we're still at battle, which is frustrating to everyone, not just me.

"He's after her too?" Masahiro said as he walked up with Momoko.

"Yeah, SNC's really bugging me. She did nothing purposefully." I fumed.

"Hai, Hai. We're all under that cloud of possible trial. But of course, that's what they do." Momoko shuddered. I looked at her then Masahiro.

"I thought so." I commented, I know my eyes turned to a scary grey-blue at that very second when Masahiro slightly tensed.

"Tyson has Mackenzie's execution almost completely planned out by now." He informed me gently and took Momoko by the arm, leading her out of the room and allowing me peace and quiet with Eren. Aside from the execution, I want nothing more to travel back to our home in Alaska where it's isolated and calm.

**Eren POV**

"Mm… Eiji-kun?" I moaned as I slowly awoke, opened my eyes and sat up weakly. I need blood, as I'm only seeing in shades of red.

"Eren!" He gasped and hugged me tight.

"E-E-Eiji.." I gulped as my fangs dropped down.

"Go ahead." He assured and pushed back his hair. I sank my fangs into his neck and drank for a few minutes, replenishing my strength greatly.

"Mmh, Arigato." I said, releasing him and licking off excess blood.

"Dōitashimashite. It's good to have you back." He purred and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad to be back. But what happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"We've got Mackenzie BUT the SNC is here and wants to put a lot of us on trial, which ticks us off." He replied.

"Oh…" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Eren…!?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, just closed my eyes." I replied assuredly


	28. Chapter 28

**Takashi POV**

"No, Kao." I protested as he went to bite my finger off. "Kaoru-chan!"

"Calm down, Takashi. Kao, we don't bite fingers off." Kaoru said and peeled him off of me. Of course he listens to her, but it's cute. "I heard that, Takashi."

"So? It's true." I smirked.

"You'll never grow up will you." She sighed and kissed me gently.

"Nope." I chuckled.

"Thought so." She groaned.

"Guys, we need to get to the court room." Masahiro yelled to us, running past with Momoko with their vampire speed. We looked to eachother then followed.

We ran into the court room to see the SNC sitting there, the others are there too. We sat down beside Momoko and Masahiro and Miyako and Raiden.

"We would like to bring this meeting to order." The head of SNC announced and slammed his mallet on the desk.

**Kaoru POV**

I can't believe these guys. They are crazy to believe we started this.

"OBJECTION! OBJECTION!" Winston declared, through with the continuous probing and false accusations.

"I've about had enough, so has our family. The Inoues have ruled for three centuries and have never stirred up trouble." Charlotte roared.

"Order in the court!" The head demanded. I just about flipped my chair into him had I not been holding Kao. Mackenzie is tied up in a chair, but is smirking maniacally.

"This is infuriating." I heard Masahiro whisper.

"Now, we are only trying to please all species of super naturals- The speaker was cut off.

"The Inoue Empire is much more powerful than you believe, we are a match with the Species of Demons who live in the shadows, but we shall not tolerate mindless, needless probing of which we do not deserve." Eiji interrupted firmly. It went ghastly quiet for a minute.

"I have to agree." Takashi said.

"We have the forces we need to overthrow you completely." Masahiro stated.

"So stop this and focus on the trial of Mackenzie." Tyson hissed. The council was silent, what will they do?


End file.
